The Long Trip West
by Jensika
Summary: Buffy/X-Files crossover. What happens when Mulder and Scully meet up with the Scoobies? Chp 5 Author's Note
1. Pencils in the ceiling True boredom

"Mulder, could you open the door please?"  
  
Scully shifted her weight, attempting to keep the two cups of coffee, her briefcase, folders, and overcoat from all tumbling to the floor. She sighed in relief as Mulder opened the door from within, and took the cups from her, as they nearly toppled to the ground.  
  
"Quite a lot of stuff this morning, Scully. Going somewhere?"  
  
"Now why would you think that? You know I have about as much of a life as you do. Now will you kindly hand return my coffee?" Mulder smirked at her, and raised the cup above his head, while Scully simply rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Mulder, I am so not in the mood for this today. Just give me my coffee," Scully replied in an irritated tone. After giving a defeated sigh, Mulder handed the cup back to Scully. She walked over to Mulder's desk and plopped into his chair. Glancing at the papers on his desk, she noticed several black and white photos from a crime scene. Scully picked them up, noticing that they were pictures of different bodies.  
  
"Mulder, where did you get these? And what, pray tell, is so strange about them?" Scully asked with a slight twinge of annoyance in her voice. Mulder walked over to his projector and turned it on. Scully sighed and got up to flick off the lights. Mulder easily slid into his roll of teacher, while Scully played the less that enthusiastic student.  
  
"These are murder victims from the west coast. They all have nearly identical marks on their bodies that appear to be bite marks. The bodies were also drained of blood. The most recent string of murders has been in Sunnydale, California. How 'bout some fun in the sun, Scully?"  
  
Scully's only response was to roll her eyes before going back to paperwork from their previous case, involving not an evil monster, but a few rabid raccoons. That was when something long, thin, and yellow fell from the ceiling. Scully picked up the pencil, looked at Mulder, who grinned sheepishly, and finally took a wary glance at the ceiling. What met her gaze were twenty or so pencils sticking out of the ceiling. Scully just groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
"Alright, alright. I get it. You're bored, you want to go somewhere. Fine, let's go to California."  
  
Mulder grinned at her before picking up his coat.  
  
"Better get home and pack, Scully. Plane leaves in three hours." Scully rolled her eyes at Mulder's back as he walked out the door. At least it's summer time. Maybe I can get some sunbathing in. Scully picked up her coffee, coat, and briefcase, sighed, and headed out the door, following Mulder's retreating backside. 


	2. The extremly long flight to Sunnyhell

If I have to sit through one more lecture. Scully was broken out of her complaining by the alarming dip of the plane. Now not only was Mulder droning through yet another vampire lecture, but, seemingly just to add to her torture, the weather had taken a turn for the worst as well. If it didn't clear out soon, the only high point of this investigation, namely spending some time at the beach, would be virtually impossible.  
  
".or you could stake them. That's the best way. But it involves getting close to the vampire, so it's pretty dangerous too. Of course you could.Scully? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Mulder looked over at the small red-head to his left, who was staring glumly out the window.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, of course. Keep going."  
  
Scully turned back to staring at the rain clouds, as though she could will them away. Mulder gave her a skeptical look before plunging back into his lecture, this one on the lifestyles of vampires. Scully simply blocked out his incessant monotone. She'd had enough practice, after working with him for almost six years. But apparently her concentration wasn't there, because bits and pieces still made it into her conscious mind.  
  
".and they can't come out during the day.emotions like love and friendship.for hundreds of years."  
  
She only caught bits and pieces, but she managed, for the most part, to think about other things, such as what she was going to do once the case was solved. Perhaps she could look at some sea-side shops, to get ahead on Christmas shopping, or sunbathing on the beach. Other dip of the plane jolted her back to reality. After checking her watch, Scully realized the flight had only been in the air an hour. God it's going to be a long flight.  
  
Scully got off the flight feeling distinctly queasy. Between the dipping of the plane, the less than smooth landing, and the vampire lectures, which ceased only when the in-flight movie had begun, which just happened to be, by some cruel twist of fate, Interview With A Vampire, she felt more than slightly amazed that she had not gotten the notion to throw herself out the window to see what falling several thousand feet to her death would feel like.  
  
She followed Mulder's head through the crowded terminal to baggage claim. After retrieving their luggage, the two agents forced their way through the crowded terminal to the car provided by the nearby field office in LA. Scully was looking forward to a hot shower and a nice long nap at the hotel, but Mulder has other plans for the remainder of the day. They spent the rest of the day going from one crime scene to the next, then took a "short detour" to the morgue that ended up taking nearly four hours. Both agents were so tired neither bothered even getting undressed before retiring to their respective rooms, with a small hope that jet lag wouldn't cause to much trouble. 


	3. A Simple Nighttime Talk

This is probably a little OOC, but it just kinda wrote itself.  
  
Scully sat on the beach, the wind whistling through her hair as she listened to the pounding of the surf. The pounding of the surf, however, soon turned into the sound of a fist knocking somewhat impatiently on the door. Scully reluctantly pulled out of the dream, wishing she was anywhere, even back at the office, than on another wild goose chase. The knocking had become somewhat louder, and more persistent. With a shout for Mulder to cut it out, that there was no way she was getting out of bed before noon, Scully pulled the sheets over her head and tried to remember the dream, hoping to go back to it. That, however, was not to be. Mulder gave a muffled shout, then the next thing she knew, her partner had the sheets on the floor and was proceeding to drag her out of bed.  
  
"Mulder, what do you think you are doing!" Mulder just grinned and picked her up. Scully struggled, but was much too tired to do much in the way of fighting someone twice her size.  
  
"Mulder, put me down right now or I swear." With a little sigh of feigned defeat, Mulder let go. He watched with a sly grin on his face as Scully groaned slightly.  
  
"Well, you said to let go."  
  
"No, I said to put me down. I did not say to drop me ass first onto the cold, hard concrete floor. Now, what in the world possessed you to come barging into my room at." she quickly glanced at the clock, only to find that Mulder had pulled the plug. Giving a groan, Scully stood up and smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"I refuse to get roped into a wild goose chase, especially at this early in the morning, when I am suffering from severe jetlag. Now get the hell out of my room and go back to bed."  
  
Mulder, however, was not so easily deterred. While Scully proceeded to pick up the items Mulder had tossed to the floor, he rummaged through her suitcase, pulling out a set of clean clothes, her badge, holster, and weapon of choice. Scully, seeing what he was doing, grabbed the nearest heavy thing, which happened to be the Bible found in most hotels, and hurled it at his head. Unfortunately, sleep had clouded her eyes and affected her aim, and instead of giving Mulder a royal headache, it crashed harmlessly to the floor. Mulder, however, got the hint.  
  
"Come on, Scully. It's just a little midnight patrol. If we don't find anything, we can come back and sleep till we're rested, ok?"  
  
"God, Mulder, don't give me the puppy dog eyes. I'll come, but it sure as hell better be worth it." 


	4. Grass, Mud, and Rocks

"Look Scully. Is that blood?"  
  
"No, Mulder, I believe it looks suspiciously like mud."  
  
Mulder bent over the spot they had been walking towards to confirm Scully's theory. He was quite disappointed to see that she was in fact correct. With a small sigh, Scully wandered away from her partner, trying to stay awake. What a waste of sleeping time, she thought as she half-heartedly searched the cemetery. What she didn't realize was that there were two others in the cemetery and they were headed for Mulder. ****  
  
Mulder felt more than a little disappointed. There was supposed to be an army of vampires out for blood, or at least one or two. But so far, all he'd found was some grass, mud, and rocks. A sudden movement off to his right caught his attention. A glance behind him told him it wasn't Scully, for he could see the beam of her flashlight off in the distance. Mulder walked forward, pretending he hadn't noticed anything unusual. He reached for his service weapon, but before he could get it out of his holster, something leapt onto him from behind. Mulder gave a strangled cry of surprise as he tried to fend off his attacker. Something sharp dug into his arm, and Mulder gave a cry off pain before grabbing the arm attached to the sharp instrument and flinging the person to the ground. ****  
  
Scully was on her way to Mulder, in an attempt to convince him to let it rest until morning, when she heard a cry that could only have come from her partner. Now she was glad Mulder had talked her into bringing her gun. She pulled it out as she ran towards her partner, the flashlight beam darting ahead of her. She saw a small blonde attacking Mulder. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Scully would have laughed out loud at the sight. She then saw a redhead jump onto his back. Scully caught up to her partner and managed to pull the redhead off of him. Mulder seemed to have his hands full with the blonde one, so she flattened and attempted to cuff the redhead, when she let out a shout:  
  
"Buffy, there's another one! Ow, Buff, I need a hand!"  
  
The blonde, whom Scully assumed was Buffy, dodged a swipe from Mulder and headed straight for Scully. Scully, however, had anticipated this and rolled to the ground at the last second, sticking her feet out to trip Buffy as she ran past. The girl fell to the ground and Scully stood over her, gun outstretched. Mulder had finally gotten his weapon out of his holster and stood beside Scully, aiming at the redhead.  
  
"Alright, what is going on? You nearly sliced my damned arm off." Scully glanced at her partner, knowing he was exaggerating, but still wondering how bad he was hurt. Buffy stood and brushed herself off.  
  
"Seeing as you two are not from around here, why don't you explain to me why you're out here in the middle of the night." Mulder was slightly taken aback by the girl, not only by her looks, but by her audacity. Scully, however, tried to keep cool.  
  
"We're FBI agents on official business. Now why did you attack my partner?"  
  
"I thought he was a vampire," Buffy said with a shrug, while twirling Mr. Pointy in her hand. *********************  
  
Scully stared incredulously at the two women sitting across from her. Mulder, however, had a look of pure ecstasy on his face.  
  
"So your telling me that you go around at night and kill vampires. That that is like, your job?"  
  
Mulder seemed too excited to actually grasp the concept of vampires running lose through the West coast.  
  
"Yes Mulder. I believe Buffy and Willow have said that about ten times now," Scully quipped. Mulder grinned and looked back at the people sitting across from him in the diner. The four had made their way from the cemetery and into a small café known as the Espresso Pump, for Mulder had a million questions, and Scully was in desperate need of some caffeine. Now Mulder was too overwhelmed to form coherent sentences and Scully didn't believe a bit of it.  
  
"So, so, I mean, wow, this is so cool. Scully, now we can finally get proof of something. I mean, we just met two girls who go around and kill vampires," Mulder stated excitedly.  
  
"Well, Agent Mulder, only Buffy kills vampires. I'm actually a Wiccan. I was just tagging along tonight."  
  
"Wait, what's a Wiccan?"  
  
"A Wiccan," Scully stated, "Is a follower of Wicca, which is a polytheistic Neo-Pagan nature religion inspired by various pre-Christian western European beliefs. Their central deity is a mother goddess. It includes the use of herbal magic and benign witchcraft." She followed up this statement by taking a long drink from her coffee. Mulder glanced at Willow for confirmation.  
  
"Yep, I say she got all the basics. Of course there are things the textbooks don't say. But then again, most people don't believe in magic," Willow stated, glad that somebody knew what a Wiccan was. Mulder seemed to be having trouble getting over the fact that Scully had known that.  
  
"Mulder, please don't stare at me like that. I read a lot of books on witchcraft and magic while I was in high school and college. Apparently, I still remember some of it. Now that we have been fed this oh so wonderful tale, could I possibly go back to the hotel and get some sleep before we run ourselves into the ground tomorrow?" Scully asked, more that a little irritation seeping into her voice. Mulder gave every excuse in the book(and then some), but to no avail. When it was clear not even puppy dog eyes were going to keep Scully from leaving, Mulder gave up.  
  
"Ok. Fine. Whatever. Go back to the hotel. But you might miss a great show."  
  
Scully rolled her eyes, and retorted, "Then I'll catch it when it comes out on video," and walked out the door. 


End file.
